Princess Amber
Princess Amber is the deuteragonist in the 2013 television special Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess, as well as its TV spin-off. She is Sofia the First's older stepsister, Prince James's twin sister and the princess of Enchancia. She is voiced by Darcy Rose Brynes (The Young and the Restless, Without A Trace). Personality Originally, Amber is cold, spoiled, and envious. When Sofia becomes a princess, Amber takes an immediate dislike to her. She acts mean to her and hates being called out on it. When the other children act friendly to Sofia, this makes Amber more jealous. Amber is also manipulative, able to trick James into humiliating Sofia. She likes looking pretty to other people, wearing the best dresses and tiaras. But after she rips her ball-gown and is too upset to attend Sofia's ball and finds out Sofia made a mistake with a spell to be a better dancer that put everyone in the ballroom into an enchanted sleep, Amber apologizes to Sofia, who tells her she was happy to be getting a stepsister. Here, Amber corrects Sofia stating, "Sofia... we're sisters!" After making up, Amber and Sofia work together to undo the spell. This show that for all her faults, Amber isn't entirely a brat and now truly considers Sofia to be her sister, and she knows when to admit her mistakes. Also, while she does manipulate and ignore him, she appears to actually care and love James, judging by her reaction when James says that he likes Sofia better than her, which is the first time she is shown feeling truly depressed. Amber loves her family especially her father, King Roland and her twin brother, Prince James. As of now, she is becoming more responsible, kind, and a respective sister to Sofia by teaching her more about being a princess since she and Sofia became close friends. She is keeping Sofia out of harm's way as well. And while she is holding onto one of her old haughty, vain, and spoiled behavior, Amber is steadily improving as a princess and a person. Physical Appearance Amber is a preteen girl, fair-skinned, having dark blonde hair and eyes colored much like her namesake. She almost always wears a golden gown with a slight spring-green tint and a tiara, often with a folding fan on hand. Her hair reaches past her shoulders but it is often held in place by a tiara, making it appear a little shorter. The full length of her hair is seen during the sleepover in "The Big Sleepover". Birthdate Rumors say that her birthday is on May 19, and she is 8 years old. This would make her a Taurus. Appearances ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess'' When Sofia comes to the kingdom, Amber and James are told to welcome her in, and Amber lies to the king, saying she will. At first, Amber seems to try and help Sofia while acting rude to her at the same time, but grows jealous when King Roland announces that Sofia will have her own ball, even though Amber and James had one when they were born. Later on, when Sofia is given the Amulet of Avalor, Amber happens to pass by and sees this, and grows envious of her. She becomes even more jealous of her when the other children at school start to pay more attention to her. She tricks James into making Sofia sit on a magic swing that flings her into the fountain. Everyone thinks James did this on purpose and Amber takes none of the blame. When they arrive back at the castle, James tells Amber that what she did was wrong, but she ignores him. At school, Sofia continues to get more attention than Amber, who spies on her. When James offers to bring Sofia to dance lessons, Amber gets an idea. She gives Sofia Cedric the Sorcerer's magic shoes, and the shoes start to cause Sofia to crash while dancing and the other children laugh at her. During the incident, Sofia realizes that Amber tricked her and refuses to talk to her, though Amber pretends to feel sorry for her. James, who knew of the plan, finally decides to confront his older sister about it. When he comes to talk to his sister, Amber has put on a blue gown for the ball. When James calls her out on her prank, she counters him by reminding him he played a prank on her as well. Amber is hurt when James says that he likes Sofia better than her and he leaves, and Amber rips her gown when she tries to call him back and overhears the maids saying Sofia is the prettiest princess, causing a dejected Amber to run crying to her room. After Sofia accidentally puts everyone in the ball sleep with a spell, she goes to see if Amber can help after getting encouraged to do so by Cinderella. Amber, still depressed, tries to ignore Sofia but she sees what Sofia did and blames herself. She and Sofia try to undo the spell but are attacked by Cedric's raven Wormwood. Wormwood attacks Sofia and Amber attacks him with a broom and knocks him into a bird cage. He accidentally reveals where spell that wakes everyone up is, and they take it and read it, and the two are able to undo the original spell. Before doing this, Amber teaches Sofia to dance. Amber tells James that she helped her, much to his surprise. All of them end up dancing with each other. ''Sofia the First'' Amber is a major character in the series. While Amber is still caring and close to Sofia, she remains a little vain and prissy in certain regards to what she thinks being a princess is all about, like when she discouraged Sofia from trying out for the Flying Derby Team, disliked how Sofia had invited her friends, Jade and Ruby, to their princess slumber party as the two were village-girls, etc. In both instances however, Amber learns a lesson and gradually becomes a better person. Amber also was afraid to try riding a magic carpet since it was new to her. But trying it she got to explore the kingdom and meet Princess Jasmine. She learned a lesson about trying new things and thanks Sofia. Gallery Trivia *At first, Amber is the classic jealous stepsister, but she reforms after getting a taste of her own medicine and seeing what her actions indirectly caused, she sincerely apologizes to Sofia, accepts her as her sister, gives her the dance-lesson she needed, and even protected her from the wicked raven Wormwood. *Amber is similar to Anastasia Tremaine in that they are both the stepsister of the main character, and are both jealous of them, but learn to love their stepsister. *So far, three of Amber's gowns have been damaged in some way, the first being her ball gown, which was ripped, the second was her night gown, which was stained with chocolate, and the gown she usually wears got covered in glue and glitter. *Amber dislikes outdoors sports, prefering arts and craft projects instead because they are "less messy". *Princess Jasmine is the first ever Disney princess that Amber met. *Amber's favorite accessory is her tiara and she has a whole collection of them for different events. *Amber is shown to play the harp. *In the game, My Candy Love, there is a school bully named Amber both have blonde hair and are mean, but in My Candy Love, Amber is always mean. Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Siblings Category:Princesses Category:Daughters Category:Kids Category:Reformed characters Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Living characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Article of the week Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Royalty